


【月下組】

by faline23004



Series: A3！短篇 [6]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 10:36:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faline23004/pseuds/faline23004
Summary: ✿2019白色情人節賀文OOC可能有慎入。





	【月下組】

**Author's Note:**

> 原址：https://paste.plurk.com/show/0JWeabR6pZPJK55dQgAp/

「十二月，起來，不要睡了。」

「……四月？」隨著密回應的聲音，一個派對零食包大小的真空包突然落在躺著的密的腹部。他揉了揉眼睛，發現是一袋棉花糖，再拎起包裝袋左瞧右看，看不出是什麼口味或有什麼特殊的意義，便半坐起身，懶懶地問了句：「終於決定要毒死我了嗎。」

「我還不想讓滿開的戲劇開天窗。」

「那怎麼突然給我這個？」

「拿好，跟我上屋頂吃薑餅。」

✽  
聽到薑餅雖然有些不情願，仍然跟著千景上樓的密，此刻分明昏昏欲睡，卻被千景強硬的一面餵食棉花糖、一面輪流塞薑餅的手法強制保持清醒，內心簡直是不滿到了極點；而千景似乎不在意密的壞情緒，他一心二用的盯著密，同時也將作為遲到晚餐的咖哩飯塞入口中，再以薑餅當作飯後點心。

夜空閃爍著星子，只是月亮不如上次見到的圓滿，而是有些缺角。內心做著並不打算讓人知道的評語的密，迅速的吞入送進口中的棉花糖，緩慢懶散的咀嚼同樣在嘴巴內卻引不起他絲毫興趣的薑餅，同時對千景「你為什麼不能自己動手」、「八月跟滿開真是慣壞你」的發言充耳不聞。相形之下，主動邀約的千景顯得十分忙碌，一手餵食的動作不停、嘴裡碎念的言語持續，另一手則在他不知如何抱上屋頂的筆電鍵盤上飛躍；可縱使有這麼多事務同時進行，千景仍不忘自己也要吃上兩口薑餅，甚至拌點未顧忌形象的喀巴喀巴咬出聲音。

「四月，太吵了。」

「不正好？免得我動作來不及你就睡著了。」

「沒禮貌。」

「就當是發洩一下情緒吧。」

聽見千景略帶落寞的回答，密再次恢復了一貫的安靜，不說什麼話刺激彼此的情緒。密隱約猜得出千景拉著他上來吃薑餅的用意，因為八月是他們之中唯一一個會在意各式節日的人，也曾經在這個他們兩人認為「聖誕也就罷了，今天的節日真的與我們無關吧」的日子拉著兩人，以「未來有對象就不用跟家人過節，單身就在一起，不准異議」的理由，強制他們參與慶祝。在八月不在的此刻，或許好好的坐在一起、靜靜地吃著薑餅，就是最適合他們兩人過節的方式了。

「十二月。」

「怎麼？嫌棄我餵棉花糖的速度慢了？」

「這給你。」

千景看看扔進自己懷中的紙袋，裡頭裝著一塊餡餅，千景先將自己的筆電闔上、然後以原先敲打鍵盤的手指拈出內容物，下一刻露出了嫌惡的表情。「你知道我討厭甜食還在餡餅上塗巧克力？十二月你是想比劃一場吧？」

「那是辣椒巧克力咖哩。」

「……什麼？」

難得看見對方心底困惑卻硬要皺著眉的模樣，密慢悠悠的答道：「臣在做漢堡排的時候多了一些餡料，我跟他要來、拌了很多辣椒，也跟監督要了辣的香料，做了這餅。」看著對方稍顯緩和可似乎仍要追究巧克力的表情，密毫無負擔地交代了出主意的人：「愛麗絲說美好的節日要和大家分享，所以我挑了最不甜的巧克力，混了辣椒粉做咖哩醬，可以配肉排吃。」

聽完密的回答，千景先是沉默了一陣，不知又從哪裡變出了一包巧克力口味的棉花糖，直接塞進了密的手中，然後狠狠地往自己手裡的餅咬了一口。

「下次醬別先淋上去，都乾了。」

「好……節日快樂，四月。」

「……節日快樂，十二月。」

兩人相視了一眼，一手握著對方給自己的贈禮，一手又各執起正好剩了兩片的薑餅，輕輕一碰。

「節日快樂，八月。」


End file.
